


different

by onlyeverthus



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna loves all the ways in which Eugene is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just this heart with much too much to share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139545) by [ProfessorSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/pseuds/ProfessorSpork). 



> Part of Leah's [Frozen/Tangled Anna/Kristoff/Rapunzel/Eugene OT4 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1139545/chapters/2304898) (if you haven't read it, then you really should). I'm very happy to get to play in her sandbox, and I really hope she likes this :333

"I love your freckles," Eugene murmurs, his breath warm on Anna's skin as he connects the dots on her shoulder with his fingertips. "Remember when we charted the stars?"

Anna giggles softly, a little breathlessly. "I don't remember you doing much charting. At least not of the star variety."

A flush warms her face, spreading down her neck to her chest, and Eugene chuckles quietly, just audible over the roar of the waterfall around them. Though that could just be because his mouth is so close to her ear, his breath like feathers along the curve of it.

"I found my own stars."

"So did I."

It's still something of a heady thought for her, to be sitting here with Eugene, the top of her dress loose and just barely covering her breasts, his lips and hands on her body, and it being totally, one hundred percent okay.

They'd left the castle a short while ago, hands joined as they told Kristoff and Rapunzel that they would be back later, and the other two had just smiled and nodded, Rapunzel curled comfortably in Kristoff's lap as they read a book together.

Maybe they're doing something like this together now, and that's okay, it's all okay, and Anna loves feeling so _free_.

She turns her head to look at Eugene, and his lips curve as he tips his head to the side, their mouths meeting in a soft kiss that quickly intensifies. Her hand rises to his neck as she turns her body towards his, vaguely aware of the top of her dress slipping down. She shivers when she feels a cool breeze drift over her newly bared skin, and then again, though for an entirely different reason, when Eugene lifts his hand to cup one breast.

Goosebumps rise on her flesh, and she sighs into his mouth.

"I love this," she breathes.

"Which part?" he asks, a teasing grin on his face as the hand on her breast drifts up her chest to tiptoe along the ridge of her collar bone.

"All of it. Getting to be with you, and having it be okay. That we can go back to Kristoff and Rapunzel in a little while, and maybe they're doing what we're doing now, and it doesn't matter. I love how different all of you are, and how wonderful you all make me feel, in your own different and special ways. I just love what we have."

"Me too," Eugene replies, lifting his hand to cradle her face as he kisses her lips again.

Smiling, she turns to face him fully, rising up on her knees as her hands begin to tug on the laces of his shirt. When they're loose, she pulls the shirt off over his head and runs her hands over his chest, touching her fingers to the freckles that dot his skin.

They're not like her freckles, they're darker and there aren't as many, and his came from the sun, while hers just blossomed naturally. Kristoff has freckles like Eugene's, while Rapunzel's body is almost entirely mark free, save for the light smattering across her nose and cheeks.

These discoveries were made during hours the four of them spent in bed together, and Anna loved finding out how they were all different, finding out what made each of them unique.

Eugene shifts back to sit against the wall of the cave, and Anna smiles as she moves with him, biting her lip as she straddles his lap.

"Wait, hang on," he murmurs, reaching for his shirt. "This stone is a bit too cold for bare skin."

Anna giggles, shifting so he can spread the shirt underneath him, and her fingers drop to his belt, tugging it free. Between the two of them, they work his pants down, and she shifts again to pull her skirt up, sighing softly when she feels him hard against her inner thigh.

Neither of them moves to do anything about it just yet, her hands rising to his face as she kisses him. His hands are on her shoulders and her back, lightly caressing her skin, holding her to him, and finally he slips one hand between them to guide himself inside of her.

She sighs again, her arms falling around his neck as she closes her eyes, her cheek brushing his. His lips press against her jaw as his arms circle her waist, and she lowers her head into the curve of his neck as she brings her hips forward.

Every time she's with Eugene like this, she's reminded all over again of what Rapunzel loves so much about him. He's gentle and patient, so eager to please, and while Kristoff is all of these things too, Eugene is just different. Not better, just different.

Eugene _feels_ different too, their bodies fit together at different angles, he stretches and fills her in a different way, and it's special and lovely and wonderful. Maybe later she can do this with Kristoff, let him show her all over again all of the ways he's different from Eugene.

Eugene's hands move down, disappearing under her skirt to smooth over her thighs before he grips her hips, his fingers pressing into her flesh.

Their voices echo around the cavern, mingling with the crash of the waterfall, and then the stars appear, exploding in her stomach, blooming behind her closed eyelids, making her mouth fall open and her arms tighten around his neck.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," she breathes against his skin, stroking his hair with her fingertips.

"Me neither," he murmurs, his thumbs sweeping over the curves of her shoulders.

A beat passes, and then she pulls back just enough to meet his eyes, a slow smile curving her lips before she leans forward to kiss him.


End file.
